


The Skies and Earths

by luckofi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crack, Enma and Tsuna being dorks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckofi/pseuds/luckofi
Summary: A bunch of 0027 drabbles because they are the cutest dorks ever
Relationships: Kozato Enma & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kozato Enma/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 31





	1. Wounds

Tsuna gasps and quickly makes his way to a certain red head's direction. He gently grabs his hand and turns him toward him.

"What happened?" he asks, worry lacing his voice. Enma avoids his stare as blood leaks from fresh wounds on his cheeks and nose. "Enma..."

Tsuna sighs and tugs Enma gently, "Let's go to my house, I'll treat your wounds there, okay?" Enma gives a small smile and tightly grabs Tsuna's hand. 

* * *

"Mou, you have to be more careful okay?"

"Sorry, Tsuna-kun."

He pats Enma's cheeks with a clean towel and disinfects it. He grabs patches and bandaid which he carefully places on Enma's face. "There!" Tsuna smiles at his work and holds the ruby eyed boy's hands.

"Try to be more careful, okay?" Enma smiles and lays his head on the crook of the brunette's shoulder. He breathes in his scent of caramel and honey. "I'll try, but you'll always take care of me anyway..." Enma wraps his arms around Tsuna's waist.

"I love you."

Tsuna knows red is coloring his face. "Don't say things like that!" He huffs.

Enma lifts himself and looks at Tsuna's eyes, ruby red and caramel amber clashing together. Tsuna smiles and kisses Enma's bandaged nose.

"I love you too."


	2. I Always Knew and Yet...

"I always knew it will end like this... but not exactly this..."

A ruby haired man sits on a chair in a white-painted room, the smell of alcohol and perfume lingering as a constant sound of beeping echoes in the place. A lone white flower stands on a desk.

"I always knew... and yet..."

He always did knew yet the excruciating pain of grief and agony still swarms in his heart, pricking it like a ton of needles until his heart bleeds a liter of crimson red. He holds the coldcoldcold hand on the bed and intertwines their fingers, feeling the tiny warmth left.

Glazed ruby eyes, swollen from all the tears he had shed, looks to the tuft of brown hair on the bed. He slowly moves his eyes to the closed eyelids.

He looks so peaceful, Enma says.

"I just want to talk to you one last time... can you give that to me, Tsuna?"

Then a painful screech enters Enma's ear, he feels his heart tightening, his heart crying in so much pain. The door slams open and when Enma regains his senses, he's already being dragged out of the room.

He remembers hearing himself screaming, screaming his name over and over, in grief and agony. He looks at the heart monitor and sees the line flat. He feels like his world, his sky, was broken apart.

He sees him on his bed, eyelids closed, with a tiny smile on his face.

So peaceful...

Tears fall through his eyes, he thinks he's already done all of his cryings, guess not.

He only stares helplessly through the window and sees how he takes his final breath.

"You didn't even give me a chance... to talk to you, one last time."


	3. Stars

"Enma-kun, your eyes have stars in them."

"It's just your imagination, Tsuna-kun." 

* * *

"Why are crying stars...?"

He smiles at him weakly, swallowing the whimpers threatening to leave his lips.

"They're my love for you and it still does not compare."


	4. Anything for You, Love

Someone was shitting on the Shimon Family IN Vongola grounds. Tsuna frowned, no one is allowed to speak ill of Shimon, anywhere especially NOT on his grounds.

Tsuna walked elegantly to the little shits who dared to make fun of the Shimon Famiglia, his dear Shimon Famiglia. He smiled at them and asked, "What are you talking about gentlemen?" Said men turned their attention to the Vongola don and grinned at him, "The Shimon."

The Don stared off a distance as the men started blabbing about h o w underserving that Famiglia was.

"Are you done?" He asked without even giving a glance to them. They scoffed, "The Shimon should have died off."

Tsuna smiled, a disturbing and one that promised pain. "Please leave." The men raised their brows, "Don Vongola?" He glared at them, his amber eyes glowed as if he was threatening them to dare speak back. "Leave before I do something you will regret."

They left shortly after giving the don terrified gazes. He heard Reborn sigh in one of the corners in the ballroom. "You don't have to do that you know?" a voice said behind him.

He smiled, "I want to. Plus, I did not break the alliance this time like that time with my guardians." Enma rolled his eyes and punched Tsuna's arm playfully. "Whatever, your dad's not goin' to be happy about this." Tsuna snorted, "Like I give a damn about his opinion."

"Hush, you." He smiled.

"Still, thank you."

"Anything for you, darling."

No one shall speak ill and touch what is his, no one. Not his guardians, friends, family, and especially not his love. He will do everything just to make them r e g r e t even speaking ill and laying a damn finger on what was HIS. What is his shall only be his, no one else.


	5. Why?

"Hey, Enma, the plan's going smoothly as I have predicted. Everything is already set. Mukuro's out in the Millefiore already and Shoichi finished the time machine." Tsuna looks up to the skies covered with grey clouds. "There's only one piece left to do."

"I only have one wish though."

"I wish you could have waited for me." He kneels on the ground and brushes his hands on the precisely sculpted letters.

"Why did you die before me, idiot." He sobs and leaves a bouquet of white flowers on the foot of Shimon Decimo's casket.


	6. I know

"I love you... I love you... I love you..." Enma repeats under his breath as he shakily holds him by the nape of his neck. He sees him smile softly to him and he felt his heart clench in grief.

"I know, I know," the brunette in his arm quietly says and his eyes tell he knows.

Enma shuts his eyes tightly and sobs out, "I'm sorry."

**Bang!**

Everything is cold.

Enma's heart clenches as the warmth which welcomed him home breathed his last.


	7. Masquarade

"May I have this dance?"

Tsuna looks at the man in front of him. He has messy red hair, broad shoulders, a well-made suit, and a breathtaking ruby orbs behind the black mask accented with gold and ruby swirls.

Tsuna gives him a smile and reaches to hold his offered hand.

When his hand makes contact with the beautiful ruby's hand, it sends sparks all over his body. He feels his heartbeat rising, his stomach being invaded with butterflies-

Tsuna smiles brightly, when he sees him- Enma- smile back softly, he knows.

He's the one he will love forever.

**Author's Note:**

> These are 0027 drabbles I wrote in twitter ksks some of them might turn into full-blown stories but I'm not sure yet haha


End file.
